


Can't Sleep

by KissedByAShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec can't either, M/M, Magnus is away, Malec as parents, Max and Rafael can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: Magnus is away, so Alec has to take care of his kids. And take care of them he does, even if it's 2 a.m. Cause Alec Lightwood is just an amazing father.(For the record, this doesn't really have much of a plot. But it was a really sweet one shot, so I uploaded it.)





	Can't Sleep

Alec was well aware of the fact that it was him who had chosen this. Sure, Magnus had been involved, but the main decision had been made by him. He didn’t regret it; not at all. Besides Magnus, Max and Rafael were the best things that had ever happened to him.

But that didn’t mean that he didn’t get tired. Especially when it was 2 am, there was a wailing baby and a moody child who was in the I-refuse-to-do-anything-I’m-supposed-to-do phase (and wasn’t sleeping, as a result) in the room down the hall, and he was the only one here to deal with it, since the wonderful Downworld he had fought so hard for had decided that it would be the perfect time to hold a series of meetings.

For a goddamned week. 

Sighing heavily, Alec hauled himself out of bed with a grunt, and trudged to his sons’ room, praying to the Angel that they wouldn’t be too much trouble.

He stumbled up the doorway, and froze at the sight in front of him. Max - the little blue warlock he loved so dearly - was teetering at the edge of his crib, threatening to tip it over and sob after ear - splitting sob ripped out of his throat. 

Rafael was no better. His older son may have been quieter, but that certainly didn’t mean that dealing with him was any less of a handful. Currently, he was staring up at the walls, a stubborn but sleepy expression on his face. Alec guessed that he had fallen asleep a few times, but with Rafael, no one could ever be too sure. 

After taking in the sight in front of him, Alec decided that it would be wiser to deal with Max first, considering the fact that he looked like he could fall flat on his face any second now. 

Having made up his mind, Alec rushed over to his younger son’s crib and carefully lifted Max, folding the boy into his chest as he soothingly rubbed his back and willed him to calm down. 

It took a while, but Max finally quietened down, babbling slowly as he did. Although exhausted, Alec was amused, and tried his best to respond to what Max was trying to say.

“Yes, of course, Max.”

“What was that?” 

“Mmhmm.” He nodded, although he had no clue what he was nodding to. However, this seemed to satisfy Max, and he tucked his head into the crook of Alec’s neck and slowly drifted off too sleep, finally comfortable in his Daddy’s arms. Alec continued to rub his back for a while, until he was sure Max was asleep. He still didn’t dare put him down, though. 

With one son finally dealt with, Alec turned to the other, hoping against hope that this wouldn’t take to him.

“Rafael.” He began softly, not wanting to startle the boy, who was still taking some time to adjust to his new home.

 _His first home._  Alec reminded himself.

When the boy stirred lightly, but didn’t look over, Alec tried again. “Rafael. You need to sleep.” 

At this, Rafael’s head turned towards Alec. The boy looked confused at first, but he eventually seemed to understand what Alec was saying.

“No.” He said, gently but stubbornly. He sounded so much like Alec, the shadowhunter almost smiled. But he refrained from doing so. The last thing wanted was for Rafael to not take him seriously.

“Why not?” Alec asked, walking up to Rafael slowly, so as not to wake Max, who was softly snoring away on his shoulder. 

“Night-mare.” Rafael said quietly, his voice a hushed whisper. He said the word with difficulty, and Alec wondered where he had learnt it, but that was a conversation for another time.

“Rafael.” Alec said, uttering the boy’s name for the third time that night. 

Well, morning. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Alec said. He spoke very slowly, pausing to make sure that Rafael understood. When the boy nodded, he continued. “Daddy’s right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He placed his hand on the young shadowhunter’s shoulder and squeezed lightly to reassure him. 

When Rafael didn’t say anything, Alec offered him a suggestion.

“Would you like to sleep with daddy?” He asked. Rafael was silent for a moment. He seemed to be considering this. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he nodded slowly.

“Okay then.” Alec said. He held out his hand, and Rafael took it. His tiny hand fit perfectly in Alec’s.

Smiling at the thought, Alec groggily - but carefully - led a very sleepy Rafael out of the room, and into his and Magnus’s. The bed was easily big enough for all of them to fit there, and there was no shortage of pillows, what with Magnus’s habit of drowning their bed in them.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Alec said. Rafael let go of his hand and cautiously made his way to the bed. He examined it for a moment before clamoring into it and pulling the sheets up tight. 

Alec smiled and crawled into the bed himself. He set Max down gently in between them, and stretched his hand over so Rafael could hold on to it, in case he needed comfort.

Rafael gratefully took his hand, and whispered a “Goodnight, Daddy.” before falling asleep, his hand tightly clutching Alec’s.

Alec smiled, happy that the situation had been resolved, and drifted off to sleep himself.

.

.

Magnus opened the door to his loft and stepped inside. He shut the door softly behind and crept down the hall, not wanting to wake anyone up. 

He first thing he did was check his boys’ bedroom, expecting to find both Max and Rafael sleeping soundly. Instead, he found the bedroom empty. Dread filled his stomach, but he told himself not to panic as he made his way towards his own bedroom.

He peered into the bedroom worriedly, but there was no need to be anxious. The sight in front him melted his heart. 

Alexander lay on the bed, one arm dangling off, the other one draped across Max, reaching all the way over to Rafael, who was clutching his hand tightly. All three of them seemed to be sound asleep. 

Looking at them, Magnus once again thanked the Angel, or whoever it was up there listening, for giving him the most beautiful family he could possibly imagine. And - immortal or not - he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought?


End file.
